1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for storing image data scanned by an image scanning apparatus in a storage unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional scanners (image scanning apparatus) include a push-scan type scanner. With this type, when a Scan button on the scanner is pressed, image data is stored in a storage unit of a host machine installed separately from the scanner. When scanning an original consisting of multiple pages with a scanner of the push-scan type, all scanned image data is generally stored in a specified folder in the storage unit of the host machine. Thus, even if the scanned original consists of multiple groups such as Document 1, Document 2, and Document 3, the image data is stored in a specified folder without distinction.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-65738 discloses a technique which allows a user to change the place for saving image data as required by monitoring thumbnails of scanned images on a display unit of a host machine. When a scanned original consists of multiple groups, if the user is allowed to specify where to save each group, it is possible to store image data in a way that corresponds to page groups.
However, the technique described above has a problem in that it is burdensome for the user to classify/distinguish image data produced by scanning an original consisting of multiple groups. That is, with typical image data storage techniques, the user himself/herself must classify image data on a group by group basis by checking the image data after scanning the original. Even with the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-65738, the user must alternate between giving a scan command to the scanner and specifying the storage location in the host machine for each page group. This is burdensome for the user.